Little Lies
by hvff11
Summary: Post AU Man in the SUV Season One. Booth doesn't want to go home to Tessa.Want another drink? he found himself saying. He wasn't ready to let the moment pass. He liked this side of her.  The way she didn't look away when he caught her eye.


_"Little Lies"_

_Author: Hvolt_

_Rating: M_

_Summary: Post AU "Man in the SUV" Season One. Booth doesn't want to go home to Tessa._

_Disclaimer: Booth and Bones would so be doing it by now if it was my world. Sadly they belong to FOX and Hart Hanson._

_Authors Note: Thanks to Shauna for feedbacking this one. Also to everyone who reviewed my last story, "Stay." I appreciate it!_

* * *

In the end he couldn't blame the alcohol. He'd only had one drink. 

He couldn't blame it on how pretty she looked with her hair down. He'd seen it down before.

It was how she touched him. Inside. When her hand rested on top of his he felt a warm of affection for her. But that warmth quickly spread down to his lower extremity when their eyes met. She'd never looked at him like that. They weren't friends. They were barely partners. They weren't anything.

But that look made him feel _everything._

Understanding. Acceptance. The kind like he'd never felt before with any woman. He knew he shouldn't expect them to understand his demons. Or know how to comfort him when he woke up in the middle of the night sweating because of the nightmares that flashed behind his eyelids as he slept.

He felt close to her. As time went on and their relationship progressed that closeness he would soon associate with fear. He'd grow to need her and fear losing her. It felt too good to fuck up.

But at that moment with her hand touching his and eyes showing compassion and knowledge, because she's seen and lived the same kind of nightmares, he had to be closer.

"Want another drink?" he found himself saying. He wasn't ready to let the moment pass. He liked this side of her. The way she didn't look away when he caught her eye. He couldn't take his eyes off her. They were playing a dangerous game.

"...Tessa will be waiting." Those gorgeous green eyes finally tore away from his gaze in an effort to remind them of who they were. They weren't supposed to have a moment like this where if she were any other woman he'd have no problem seducing the pants off her and into his bed. He shouldn't be staring at her soft lips imagining her passion in bed to match the intensity she shows at work.

Her gaze finally landed back on him as if anticipating a response or answer. Was that a hopeful gaze? Did she want him to stay? He hoped so.

"She will. And you probably have bones waiting for you at the lab," he tossed nonchalantly, while picking up his tab.

"I will," she affirmed, reaching for her own bill. They each busied themselves with pulling out their wallets as if understanding what remained unspoken.

They'd barely made it to the parking lot before he was on her.

* * *

Unlike most men he felt an emotional connection during sex. He'd had his share of one night stands as a way to have a release but overall he was a relationship guy. He liked doing all the boyfriend stuff like getting flowers for her birthday, breakfast in bed, going to the movies... He liked having things to look forward to as a bright spot in an other wise sobering day to day existence. 

But a good boyfriend wouldn't be having sex with his partner. In fact, he'd never cheated on any girlfriend but here he was screwing Temperance Brennan's brains out.

"Harder," she urged through gritted teeth tossing a wanton look over her shoulder, bumping her ass back into him.

He'd thought she'd protest when he caught her arm and spun her around to kiss him earlier. He ignored every warning signal flashing in his brain that said there were so many reasons they shouldn't be doing this. He told them to all shut the fuck up when she stuck her tongue down his throat and grinded onto his cock. He kept pulling her closer and closer into him so there was no space left between them and certainly no room left for doubt. It was good they weren't anything... There was nothing to lose.

His tongue slid up her spine until his mouth latched onto her shoulder blade nipping at the flesh as she rocked back against him. She threw her head back to rest next to his when their eyes caught each others gaze. He'd gravitated toward her warmth tonight that he usually didn't see displayed, but he'd come to realize she was more than that. She was fire and passion and every desire he'd ever wanted.

"Come on," he breathed hotly in her ear. "I know you wanna come," he punctuated his point with a sharp thrust that hit her just right. She pushed back against him increasing the friction and he reached for her hands and laced their fingers together. Suddenly, they were in perfect rhythm.

"Oh yes, right therrrre," she purred, squeezing her walls around him every time he thrust deeply. Feeling her pussy milk his cock for all its worth he reflexively squeezed her hands on each stroke.

"Hmm...do you like that?" he teased, withdrawing to the hilt only to slam back in and make her swallow the breath she was taking.

"Fuck you, Booth," she grumbled in true Brennan fashion, reaching back to cup his ass and guide his strokes.

He laughed, removing her hand and guiding it back to the rumpled sheets. "Fuck me? Or, you want _me_ to fuck you?" he bit her earlobe before soothing it with his tongue. She moaned impatiently and before she could respond he tightened his grip on her hands. "Don't let go."

His hips flew at hers wanting to bury himself inside and take a piece of her with him, with the way they moved in perfect sync and she gave as good as she got. She wasn't a quiet lover and he loved that about her. She may not be on top but she still acted like she was in charge. She told him exactly how she wanted it and he loved to tease her and then please her.

"Faster," she gasped, nails digging into his fingers as she held on for dear life. Finally she tightened around him and that sent him over the edge, burying his face in her neck.

He rested his full weight against her, feeling her heart beat and chest heave with each breath she took. He felt good... It felt right with her. He liked that she was unabashed when it came to sex. Suddenly, the mood shifted when he felt her unclasp their hands from each other. He realized he might be crushing her and quickly slipped out of her to rest on the pillow beside him, allowing her to roll over. He reached to pull her closer to him.

She bit her lip avoiding his gaze. "Booth, I'm not the cuddle type," she blurted.

He withdrew his hand, face dropping. "Oh. Well, I shoulda guessed that about you." Suddenly, the bed was too small for both of them. "Um, I'll just get dressed and go," he went to stand and locate his long forgotten clothes.

"Yeah.. I think thats for the best." she watched his perfectly chiseled form disappear underneath his work clothes once again. It was as if nothing ever happened. He moved toward the doorway glancing back at her disheveled figure watching him.

"Bones?"

"Yeah?" she looked up hopefully despite herself.

""You're bossy in bed," he smirked. She smiled.

"I glad we did this. Now that the tension is relieved we can have a fully symbiotic relationship now," she rationalized trying to make herself believe thats all it was.

He smiled, tossing his jacket over his shoulder. "I don't know, Bones. I think there's more tension here than you think can be solved with one fantastic fuck."

She stared after him mouth agape as he closed the door behind him.


End file.
